Huquan Embertalon
Huquan Embertalon is the Chieftain of the Embertalon Clan; or at least what's left of it. She is known for her duties as a Court Sentinel as well as her expertise in tracking, stealth, and combat. Along with the other four remaining members of her clan, she arrived at Huofeng in search of refuge, but found much more. Huquan currently resides in her den and trophy vault located in Kun-Lai. History 'Early History' Huquan Embertalon was born at 5:36 AM in the Jade Forest to Chieftain Chengzhao Embertalon and his wife, Fengzhe Embertalon. She had the distinct orange fur color of the Embertalon bloodline, an obvious sign of progress, greatness, and destiny. However, their joy of her birth was short-lived; Fengzhe died about two days after Huquan's birth. While the other Embertalon children were under mentors hired to train those willing to hunt, Chengzhao made it his goal to carry on his legacy by making Huquan better than he was himself, and it was a success; during her Rite of Passage, she did not just return with a trophy from the tiger she had slain, but she came back to Jiangbei carrying the beast on her shoulders. Huquan had become an adult, but she was not yet chieftain. Now that she had passed the requirements to be a hunter, her life was now directed into being an official. She usually sat at Chengzhao's side, and managed the duties that her mother would have if she had not died. Huquan was the Embertalon Princess, but this did not make her happy. This continued until she was the age of 21. 'Destruction of Jiangbei' On the 30th of May, Huquan's life, along with Embertalon history, would change forever. An airship (now identified as Horde from evidence) crashed into Jiangbei, a mighty explosion engulfing the Embertalon homeland in its fiery maw. Out of 240 villagers, only five survived; Huquan was one of these five, but Chengzhao was not. While a Chieftain is officially in charge only after the Saurok's Visage is upon their head, the mask was either lost or destroyed in the fray of Jiangbei's downfall. With Chengzhao gone and no mask to crown to the heir, Huquan had become Chieftain after her home was destroyed and her clan was almost non-existant as most of Pandaria believed. Huquan and the survivors had no choice but to become nomads, wandering Pandaria in order to survive. They eventually left the Jade Forest, journied through the Veiled Stair, and ended up in Binan Village, where they were not the most welcome of visitors; the Embertalon had a rather negative reputation throughout most settlements due to rumors of their ways in the stories that told about them. They were forced out after only five hours of relief, again returning to their wandering sorrow. 'Arrival at Huofeng' The Embertalon survivors found themselves in the Huofeng Province on April 4th, where Firelord Yulan had given them refuge. To return their gratitude, the Embertalon joined her guard and miliary; all but one, and that was Huquan. Huquan found her place in the Court Sentinels, and has been one ever since, keeping vigil over Huofeng and downing its foes. 'Revolt' When the Gal-Salkhi invaded upon the grounds of Fire's Blossom, Huquan, along with General Zei-Tou Tidefang, Firelord Yuluan Firewind, and an anonymous member of the Lotus Group, defended the city from the forces of Ural, the chieftain of the Gal-Salkhi, and Daichin, an ambassador of the Gal-Salkhi as well as a respected military leader. While Fire's Blossom had been severely damaged by the invaders, Huofeng had won. The now-injured Ural was slain when Huquan severed his head with her machete after knocking him unconscious with a blow from her knee into his jaw. One of Ural's horns was fashioned into a war horn by Yuluan, while the other is currently in Huquan's trophy vault. Ural's head (now a trophy skull) decorates the Chieftain's Throne, which is also in the trophy vault. 'Into the Portal' Now serving the Lion Guard on behalf of Great Firewind, Huquan has entered the Dark Portal into Draenor to fight the Iron Horde. A small colony has been set up in northwest Shadowmoon under her command; like Jiangbei, it is hard to reach when traveling on the ground. Appearance Huquan Embertalon.png|It brings "Embertalon" to a whole new level. (Art by RavenNectar) Huquan by harukafanartfan-d7to7et.png|She isn't having your shit today. (Art by SuperHaruWoW) Huquan in a tree.png|Huquan's in-game appearance. Personality 'Loyalty' Huquan has been seen to be quite the loyal type, remaining true to her duties as both Chieftain and leader to her remaining clan as well as a Court Sentinel of Huofeng. She begins her day with a hunt patrol around the edges of the province for any threats, such as yaungol, saurok, hozen, etc. While she remained true to Yulan and still does so to the new Firelord, Yuluan, she has not once bent her knee or even bowed to either of them; the most she has given to a Firelord was a respectful and understanding nod. While her loyality is treasured, it can overwhelm her at times (see Anger). 'Intelligence' While her experience in combat and hunting is quite expansive, Huquan is not exactly the most magnificent work of art in the gallery. She has dropped to primitive levels when hunting; for example, to exterminate the laser pointer dot Crimson Fiend, she went to the length of punching herself in the face when it had moved to her forehead. Despite this, Huquan is no fool. She has accomplished many feats that a simpleton could not, such as carving a statue from Kyparite, crafting skull masks and headdresses, and even using chi energy to her advantage. 'Anger' Huquan's rage is a sleeping beast; it is best left alone. She is easily angered or annoyed, especially when one insults the Embertalon or Firewind, be it about her position or otherwise. Her rage can match even that of a Warsong orc (note, Grommash is a Warsong orc. He burst someone's ear drums by yelling at them.) and is just as terrifying if provoked; her yelling is more or less of a roar, which can be heard up to ten miles away. Nothing pisses her off more than Tsukimi and her schemes. Relationships 'Sruti' Huquan is good friends with Sruti, despite the fact that Sruti is the very thing that Huquan is to keep in order. The Chieftain even gifted the draenei with a custom katar, made from mushan bone, yak fur, and Ghost Iron. 'Tsukimi Miki' Unlike Sruti, however, Tsukimi is not exactly Huquan's greatest friend. Huquan seems to be very watchful of the Dragon Head's every move and word, as if waiting for something to happen that requires force. Although they have never formally met, Huquan still shows great distrust in the leader of the Lotus. "FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU--" --Huquan on the subject of Tsukimi 'Yulan Firewind' Since Yulan pretty much saved Huquan's people, Huquan respects Yulan and her dynasty greatly. On her death, Huquan carved a Kyparite statue which was erected on the palace grounds. 'Yuluan Firewind' Huquan shows as much respect for the new Firelord as she did the previous one. 'Natasha "Greyson"' Huquan has given Natasha a wolf skull mask, which was her way of accepting her as an apprentice over a mere fan. The huntress has also given Natasha two of her trophies; two skulls, one from a naga, the other from a gnoll. 'Barabos' It's... complicated. Trivia *Huquan, as well as a majority of Embertalon culture and hunting behavior, is based off of the Yautja from the Predator series. To poke at this, she owns an orange cat named Jones, who shares his appearance and name of the cat from Alien and its sequel, Aliens. *Huquan is also based off of Rengar, from League of Legends. *Huquan will chase laser pointer dots like a cat would. *Huquan is Chinese for "tiger fist." This refers to the fact that her actual character in-game is a monk, and her tiger skull mask. *Huquan's den is the former home of a yeti. *Huquan was originally Kaikao Morningpelt, a bubbly Firewalker who made bad puns and was very hyperactive. However, when her creator grew tired and began hating Kaikao, she retired the Firewalker, and Huquan was born. Category:Characters Category:Great Firewind Category:Pandaren